Winx Club: Revenge
by KiaraDuman
Summary: What if there was an eight fairy. Kiara is the fairy of crystal from Krystal. She joined the Winx at the beginning of season three and is with to find the last Earth Fairy. What happens when she and Duman fall in love? Full summary inside.
1. Stopping Ogron

Summary: What if there was an eight fairy. Kiara is the fairy of crystal from Krystal. She joined the Winx at the beginning of season three and is with to find the last Earth Fairy. What happens when she and Duman fall in love? Will he betray the wizards that he's been with for centuries to save her and her friends? Or will he remain with the wizards and break her heart. The story begings with Kiara, Duman, and the specialist arriving at Tir Nan Og.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx (sobs). I only own my girl Kiara.

**Chapter 1: Stopping Ogron**

Duman, Kiara, and the specialists showed up at Tir Nan Og threw a portal Nabu made. They looked around to see if the could find the other Winx.

"We need to find them before it's too late!" exclaimed Sky.

"Let's head to the castle!" said Brandon. They ran towards the castle when they saw one of the warrior fairies.

"Hey stop!" she said holding out her hand. They stopped.

"Where is Queen Morgana?" Kiara asked catching her breathe.

"She's judging the Wizards of the Black Circle right over there." said the fairy.

"Kiara, you and Duman get over there and stop Ogron we'll catch up." Sky said. Kiara nodded.

"Speedix!" Kiara said. Her wings changed and she looked at Duman. "Let's go!" said Kiara. Duman grabbed her hand and the took off towards Morgana.

_Over by Morgana:_

Ogron was on one knee and Nebula opened the chest that held the black circle. Ogron looked up at her.

"Queen of fairies please accept the black circle as the sign of our humility." said Ogron. Morgana picked up the ring and Ogron smiled. Kiara and Duman came up as fast as they could and stopped when they saw the ring.

"MORGANA WAIT!" Kiara yelled. Everyone looked at them.

"Kiara!" Bloom said.

"Duman!" said Gantlos. Kiara and Duman walked closer still holding hands. Ogron got up and faced Kiara and Duman.

"You made it!" said Roxy.

"Duman join us Morgana is about to accept our surrender." said Ogron. Duman glared at Ogron.

"I won't let you do this Ogron." said Duman. Ogron looked surprised that Duman was siding with the fairies.

"I don't know what you mean." said Ogron.

"You know exactly what we're talking about, Orgon." said Kiara.

"Duman don't do this." said Anagan. He didn't want to fight him. Duman was like a younger brother to Anagan.

"What is the meaning of this?" Morgana asked. She put the ring back in the chest.

"Queen Morgana the only reason Ogron surrendered is to get you and the Earth fairies." Duman said.

"What?!" said Nebula. Ogron glared at Duman and Kiara.

"They used Duman's sickness to get to us, girls." said Kiara looking at the rest of the Winx. The specialists ran up behind Kiara and Duman.

"You two are going to regret you did that!" Ogron said as he launched himself at Kiara and Duman.

"Crystal Blast!" Kiara said as a purple blast came out of her hand and hit Ogron dead in the chest. He went flying backwards.

"OGRON!" Anagan exclaimed. He and Gantlos went over to his side and helped him up. The rest of the Winx went by Kiara and Duman.

"You choose a fairy over us, Duman. We've been together for centuries!" Gantlos said as he helped Ogron stand. There was hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Gantlos, but she means a lot to me." said Duman. He looked at her and smiled.

"I always knew you were a tratior, Duman." said Ogron. He broke away from Gantlos grasp. Duman's smile faded as he looked back at the wizards.

"That's enough, Ogron." Bloom said. Bloom has always looked out for Kiara and this time is no different even if she had feelings for Duman.

"Surrender, Ogron!" Nabu said walking up to be even with Kiara and Duman. Ogron shot a fire blast at Kiara. Duman fired a shot just in time and the two blast canceled each other out. He let go of Kiara's hand and turned into a black wolf. The wizards started fighting.

"Girls let's do a convergince." said Bloom. The girls stood in a circle except Kiara. "Kiara!"

"Do it without me. Just in case we need to get Duman out of there fast." said Kiara. The girls held hands and closed there eyes. Duman knocked Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan down. He de-transformed and looked back. He began walking back over to Kiara.

"Oh no, if we're going down then you're coming with us." Ogron said as he fired a shot and hit Duman in the back.

"ARGH!" yelled Duman as he fell to his knees in pain.

"DUMAN!" Kiara yelled and flew over to his side. She helped him up and they started walking back towards the rest of the Winx.

"Kiara get him out of there quick!" yelled Nabu. She looked towards them and saw the giant blast coming towards her and the wizards. Duman pushed her out of the line of fire and fell to his knees.

"DUMAN! NOOOO!" Kiara yelled as the blast hit all four wizards and their screams echoed throught out the island. Once the blast was gone Kiara ran over to kneel by Duman's side. She laid his head in her lap, his eyes were closed. "No." said Kiara as tear rolled down her cheek. The rest of them ran by Kiara. Kiara closed her eyes to fight the tears. Duman reached up and touched her cheek. Her eyes shot open to see that his were half open.

"Please don't cry Kiara. It will be all right." said Duman weakly. Kiara put her hand over his that rested on her cheek and she de-transformed as did the rest of the girls.

"Please don't leave me." Kiara said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I never will Kiara. I will always be with you." said Duman as he closed his eyes. His hand went limp and fell. Kiara started crying harder as it started to rain. She got up and made a crystal plateform under Duman and it started to float with a wave of her hand. She walked over and placed his hands on his stomach. She took the black rose out of her hair and placed it under his hands.

Bloom walked over to Kiara. Kiara faced her and hugged her. Bloom hugged her back.

"Everthing will be ok." said Bloom. They let go.

"You're a strong girl, Kiara." said Flora.

"And this time is no different." said Tecna.

"Yeah." said Musa.

"Thank you, girls you're always there for me." Kiara said with a smile.

""Well, you're always there for us." said Layla.

"I haven't known you for long Kiara, but I can tell that they're right. You have a good heart." said Roxy and Morgana walked over.

"It is thanks to you and him that we were able to stop Ogron. I understand the feeling you had for each other and am truely sorry." Morgana said as she placed a hand on Kiara shoulders. She looked at him.

"Will you watch over him?" asked Kiara.

"Indeed we will." said Morgana.

"Thank you." said Kiara.

"Come on Kiara let's go home." said Bloom. Nabu made a portal appear and they went home.


	2. To: Kiara, From: Duman

Kiara: I don't own Winx club. (sobs)

Duman: It will be alright Kiara.

Kiara No it won't! (crys on Duman shoulder)

**Chapter 2: To: Kiara, From: Duman**

They got back home and without saying a word to the others Kiara started walking towards her room. The rest of the girls looked at each other.

"Kiara are you going to be okay?" Flora asked taking a step forward. Kiara stopped.

"Yeah." sais Kiara. There was no emotion in her voice. "I'm going to go lay down." she went to her room.

_Bloom's POV:_

"She is really bent out of shape." I said.

"There must be something we can do for her." Flora said worried. She looked at me. "It's not good for anyone to go through that alone."

"But what can we do?" asked Roxy.

"We have to fine something. She's always been there for us." said Musa.

"Musa's right. There has to be something." said Layla.

"And there is." said Tecna looking up from her PDA.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at this." said Tecna. She showed us the PDA screen. "I was able to retrace the steps of the wizards before we released the Earth fairies and found out they lived in the sewers. Then I found hidden boxes labled; To: Kiara."

"Well done Tecna. We'll get all the stuff that Duman was going to give to Kiara. It might cheer her up." I said.

"It's worth a shot." said Stella.

"What do we have to lose?" asked Flora.

"I'll go tell Kiara that we're leaving." I said. I went down the hall.

_Kiara's POV:_

I was laying on my bed my white fairy kitten Snow and my black fairy kitten Black Tiger that Duman gave me were laying on my stomach. I was petting both their heads when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. I looked over and saw Bloom open the door.

"We're going out for a bit. Do you want to come?" Bloom asked.

"I think I'm going to stay here. Thanks anyway." I said.

"Ok. We'll see ya later." said Bloom. She walked out and closed the door. I turned my head back to the ceiling. I kept thinking about Duman until I drifted off to sleep.

_Dream:_

"Duman! Duman where are you?" I yelled. There was nothing, but darkness. I couldn't see a thing, but I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw Duman standing there. "Duman!"

"I'm here." Duman said. He put his hand in his pocket. "Turn around an close your eyes." I did as he said. I felt something go around my neck. "Okay. you can open your eyes." I opened my eyes and turned back around. He made a mirror appear. I saw a black choker with a black cross and a pink stone in the middle. Holding the cross to the black strap was another pink stone.

"Oh my god. It's beautiful!" I said. He made the mirror disappear.

"Glad you like it." Duman said as he wrapped his arms aroung my waist. I placed my hands on his chest and rested my head between them.

"I miss you." I said as a tear rolled down.

"I miss you too." said Duman as he lifted my chin up and wipped the tear away. He put his hand back around my waist. "But I will always be with you. No matter where you are." He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, but quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He listened for a minute and then pushed me away as chains came up behind him wrapping around his arms and upped chest. "DUMAN!" I got up and ran over to him. I tried to crystalize the chains, but it wasn't working. I looked passed Duman and saw Anagan and Gantlos holding the ends of the chains.

"Your powers won't work here." said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Ogron. "Oh well, when the time comes they won't be any use to you anyway." He smirked which made me feel really uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ogron's smirk grew bigger as he got closer.

"Get away from her, Ogron!" said Duman. I looked back and saw he was struggling against the chains. Anagan and Gantlos pulled on the chains making them tighter. "ARGH!" He stopped struggling. Ogron forced me to look back at him and little away from Duman.

"You'll find out soon enough little Kiara." said Ogron.

"Huh?" I asked. He still had his hand on my chin. I quickly moved my head down and bit his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away, but not without my teeth scrapping against is knuckles first.

"OWE! You bit me!" Ogron said shaking his hand. I looked back at Duman to see if he was ok and he was smirking. "And drew blood." I looked back at Ogron.

"I guess I should have told you. She doesn't like anyone touching her except me, her friends, and family." said Duman.

"Now tell me what you ment." I snapped.

"All will be revealed in time." said Ogron. He laughed as he faded into the darkness. I turned around to face Duman and he was fading.

"No!" I said. I got closer ready to cry. The chains were still around his upper body.

"Time for me to go. Ogron has me under lock and key because of what I did. I broke away because I had see you." said Duman. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"No!" I said. He just smiled as he faded further into the darkness. "No Duman...don't leave me." He just faded away. "No Duman NOOOOO!"

_End Dream:_

"NOOO!" I yelled as I shot up into the sitting position scaring Snow and BlackTiger from my stomach. I looked around trying to catch my breath and I was back in my room. I looked at the clock finally claming down. It was almost midnight. "I wander if the girls are back yet." I got of my bed and made my way over to the door.

_Normal POV:_

The other girls were hiding in the living room as Kiara made her way down the hall. The light in the living room was off. Kiara stopped and looked around in the dark. She made her way over to the wall with the light switch and turned the lights on.

She stood there shocked at all the black and pink all over the room. There was shirts, pants, dresses, bracelets, necklaces, earings, rings, hair accessories, make up,and so much more.

"SURPRISE!" The girls yelled as they jumped out of their hiding spot.

"What is all this?" Kiara asked as she made her way over to the girls.

"Well we saw you were bent out of shape about what happened. So Tecna found their hide out and found all this stuff he was going to give you." said Bloom.

"Thank you girls." Kiara said smiling.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Flora asked pointing to Kiara's neck. Kiara put her hand on her neck and felt the choker Duman gave her in the dream.

"Duman gave it to me in a dream, but it was just a dream." Kiara said confussed.

"Maybe not. You might have thought it was a dream, but reality it could have been Duman." said Tecna. The rest of the girls looked at her confussed.

"What are you getting at Tecna?" Roxy asked.

"I'm saying that the real Duman gave her the necklace in her sleep and when she woke up..." said Tecna.

"The necklace was still there." said Musa.

"Right." said Tecna.

"Wait are you saying he can see her when she's sleeping?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, Stella. It could have been a one time thing." said Tecna. Kiara closed her eyes and put a hand on the cross as tears fell from her eyes.

"Kiara what's wrong?" asked Bloom. Kiara looked at them.

"I was thinking about the dream." said Kiara.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Flora. They sat down on the couch and floor.

"After Duman gave me the necklace. He was conforting me and he heard something. That's when it happened." said Kiara.

"What happened?" asked Stella.

"He pushed me away and as soon as he did chains came up from behind him and wrapped around him. I tried to help him, but my my powers weren't working. That's when Ogron and the others showed up. He said; 'that my powers wouldn't work there and when the time comes they won't be any use to you anyway.' And when he said that he just smirked." said Kiara.

"What could he mean by that?" asked Musa.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." said Bloom.

"I asked him, but all he said was; 'You'll find out soon enough little Kiara.' Then he faded into the darkness." said Kiara.

"Did Duman say anything since Ogron showed up?' asked Roxy.

"When Ogron faded away he said; 'Time for me to go. Ogron has me under lock and ket for what I did. I broke away because I had to see you.' Then he faded away." said Kiara.

"What should we do now?" asked Tecna.

"Well the only thing can do is wait. We'll talk to Miss. Faragonda in the morning." said Bloom.

"How about we get some sleep." suggested Layla. With a quick nod from the girls. Kiara waved her hand. All the stuff went into her room and into a new space in her closet. the girls went to their room and to bed.


	3. Back to Alfea

Kiara: I don't own Winx Club.

Anagan: Your not going to cry again are you?

Kiara: No.

Anagan: Thank god. (Ogron hits over the head) Owe! What?

Ogron: That's no way to talk to a women.

Kiara: Thank you Ogron.

**Chapter 3: Back to Alfea**

_The next moring:_

The girls woke up one by one and went into Kitchen for breakfast. Layla looked around.

"Has anyone seen, Kiara? She's usually the first one up." said Layla.

"I think she's still sleeping." said Stella.

"I don't blame her. She lost the man she loves last night." said Roxy.

"Roxy's right, just let her sleep. She'll wake up when she's ready." said Bloom.

"We have to talk to Miss. Faragonda today." said Tecna.

"We can do it when Kiara wakes up." said Musa.

"I'm already up." said Kiara walking into the kitchen. She was still wearing the choker Duman gave her.

"We didn't wake you did we?" Flora asked sweetly.

"No. I woke up on my own." said Kiara walking over to the table and sat down.

"You ok, Kiara? You don't look so good." said Bloom.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I know it's going to sound like I'm obessed, but I only dreamt of him. No matter what I did he was always there." said Kiara.

"Kiara it's natural you two cared about each other and it was taken away." said Musa.

"Right. It doesn't sound like you're obessed. It sounds like you care." said Bloom. Kiara smiled, her crimson eyes glowing with happiness to have the friends she has that care about her so much.

"Thank you, girls. What do you say we go talk to Miss. Faragonda." said Kiara.

"I think that's a good idea." said Tecna. The girls walked out of the kitchen and over to the computer. Tecna got on a live video chat with Miss. Faragonda.

"Good morning girls." said Miss. Faragonda.

"Good morning Miss. Faragonda." said Bloom.

"I got the news that that Wizards of the Black Circle have been destroyed." said Miss. Faragonda. Kiara looked away. Noticed only by Roxy, she put a hand on Kiara's shoulder. Kiara looked at Roxy who was smiling and she smiled back.

"Yes Miss. Faragonda." said Bloom. She said it normal so Miss. Faragonda couldn't hear the sadness she felt for Kiara.

"In that case why don't you girls head back to Alfea." said Miss. Faragonda.

"Ok, we'll pack our stuff and head back to Alfea." said Bloom.

"What about you Roxy?' asked Miss. Faragonda.

"Huh?" asked Roxy.

"Will you be coming to Alfea?" asked Miss. Faragonda.

"Yes. I want to learn how to use my power to the fullest." said Roxy.

"In that case I'll leave it to the Winx to help you." said Miss. Faragonda.

"You can count on us Miss. Faragonda." said Bloom.

"Good. We'll see you soon." said Miss. Faragonda. Kiara walked away.

"Bye." said Bloom. the viedo chat ended. Kiara turned to Kiara who was walking towards her room. "Kiara." She stopped right before the hallway.

"I'm fine." said Kiara. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Kiara it's about what Miss. Faragonda said about the wizards isn't it?" asked Roxy.

"Kiara we want to help you get this, but you have to let us in." said Bloom.

"I didn't tell you everything." said Kiara. The other girls stood there confussed. "I told you no matter what I did Duman was always there. The reason I didn't get much sleep last night because I kept watching him die over and over. Everytime he would die I would wake up only to fall back asleep and see it happen again." She turned around.

The other girls were almost in tears at the pain and tourcher Kiara was going through. Bloom walked over to Kiara and hugged her. Kiara took a minute, but hugged her back.

"Kiara if you ever need us. You know we're there for you." said Bloom as they pulled away from each other.

"We know it's going to be hard, but you can get though it." said Flora.

"You girls are the best." said Kiara.

"Come on let's go pack." said Tecna. The girls went to their room, packed all their stuff, and went to Alfea.

_Several weeks later:_

The Winx would help Roxy everyday after classes were over. What would normally take years only took a few weeks for Roxy to get her Believix. She even got with Kiara's brother Seto.

"I'm impressed Roxy. You learned what we learned in a few weeks." said Musa

"Well you had enemies to fight everytime you got a transformation." said Roxy.

"So what do you say Roxy. Will you help us teach the class?" asked Bloom.

"You know what, I think I will." said Roxy.

"We might want to ask Miss. Faragonda first. Yeah you have your Believix, but you had other classes." said Kiara.

"Kiara's right. We went through three year's at Alfea before becoming teachers. This is Roxy's first year." said Flora.

"Good idea Kiara. Well go see what Miss. Faragonda thinks." said Stella.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." said Miss. Faragonda. she walked out of the school. "And your right this is Roxy's first year, but that's why I left it to you girls. I knew you would help her get her Believix faster."

"Thanks Miss. Faragonda. Why did you want Roxy to have her Believix?" asked Bloom.

"It's only fair that all of you are on the same level when I tell you about the final transformation." said Miss. Faragonda.

"Our final transformation!" said Tecna.

"Right you, Gemix. It's your most powerful transformation and also you Guardian fairy form. Once you reach this level a Guardian fairy doesn't not age so she can watch over her home planet, but first you must go through Darcix, Spiritix, Etherix, and Lixirix. It won't be easy, as a matter of fact it is very dangerous. I need to know if you girls are up for the challange." said Miss. Faragonda.

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm in." said Bloom.

"Count me in." said Stella.

"Me two." said Flora.

"Me three." said Musa.

"It would be nice. I'm in." said Tecna.

"I'm in." said Layla.

"I'm with you girls." said Kiara.

"I'm agree with Kiara." said Roxy.

"Then you'll need this." said Miss. Faragonda. She waved her hands and made a black book appear. "This book will show you how you can earn the transformations." Bloom took the book.

"Thanks Miss. Faragonda." said Kiara.

"You're welcome and good luck to you girls." said Miss. Faragonda. The girls went to their dorm in the teachers wing to study the book.


	4. They're back!

Kiara: Anagan can you do the disclaimer please?

Anagan: You have two hands that aren't broken. Do it yourself. (Ogron hits back of the head harder)

Ogron: What did I tell you? Just do the disclaimer.

Anagan: But...

Ogron: Just do it Anagan.

Anagan: Fine. KiaraDuman doesn't own Winx Club. There happy now?

Kiara: Yes, thank you.

**Chapter 4: They're back!**

_3 hours later:_

"Hey girls let's go visit the guys. We haven't seen them in a couple weeks." said Roxy.

"You know that's know a bad idea. We've only seen them a couple times since we got back from Earth." said Stella.

"Right and it would be good to see them." said Musa.

"Alright let's go." said Bloom. They walked out of their dorm.

_Half way to Red Fountain:_

"I can't wait to see the guys again." said Flora jumping up and down.

"Alright calm down Flora." said Kiara.

"Alright." said Flora as she stopped jumping. They continued down the path to Red Fountain.

"Well, Well the Winx." said a familiar voice. The girls looked up and saw Ogron, Gantlos, and Anagan.

"That's impossible. We killed them." said Tecna.

"No you sent them to Obsidian which we broke out of." said another familiar voice. Valtor appeared next to Ogron.

"Valtor too." said Musa.

"Girls let's transform. Winx Believix." said Bloom. The girls transformed and flew up to be directly across from the wizards.

"We defeated you once and we'll do it again." said Roxy. She fired a shot at Gantlos. It hit him dead on, but didn't affect him at all.

"I told you that your powers would be useless Kiara." said Ogron. I looked at his hand and saw the bit marks.

"I see you still have the bit mark on your hand." said Kiara. Ogron glared at her for the bit mark comment.

"Yes, well I have something that you might like Kiara or should I say someone." said Ogron. Anagan and Gantlos moved to revealed Duman. Bloom looked at Kiara. She was shocked to see him.

"Kiara are you ok?" asked Tecna.

"No, I'm not." said Kiara.

"Why? Duman is right there." said Roxy.

"Look at his eye color." said Kiara.

"There black." said Layla.

"His eyes are usually yellow. Ogron cast a spell on him." said Kiara.

"My, my don't we catch on fast, Kiara" said Ogron. He smirked at Kiara. "You hit it dead on Kiara. He doesn't know you, nor does he care."

"How can you do that? That's just not right." said Stella.

"Just how low will you sink?" asked Musa.

"I could go lower. Duman be a gentlemen and take care of the fairy in the black outfit." said Ogron.

"With pleasure Ogron." said Duman. He flew towards Kiara.

"Crystal sphere." said Kiara. A purple sphere went around Kiara and the other girls. Duman stopped and glared at her. "Please Duman don't do this." Duman didn't say anything. He just floated in front of the sphere. "I beg you, please Duman I don't want to fight you. You have to remember." Kiara started to cry.

"Beg all you want. He's ours." said Valtor.

Ogron, Gantlos, Anagan, and Valtor fired on the sphere. It shattered throwing the girls to the ground. The wizards went to the ground and landed about ten feet away from them. The girls got up and saw the specialists behind the wizards. Valtor turned around and fired a shot knocking all of them to the ground. Then turned back around to the girls.

"Girls let's get Darcix." said Bloom. The girls nodded. They stood in a circle and held hands. "I, Princess Bloom of Sparks, fairy of the dragon flame, will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who sacrificed for us."

"I, Princess Stella of Solaria, fairy of the sun and moon, will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who sacrificed for us." said Stella.

"I, Princess Flora of Linphea, fairy of nature, will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who have sacrificed for us." said Flora.

"I, Princess Musa of Melody, fairy of music, will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who have sacrificed for us." said Musa.

"I, Princess Tecna of Zenith, fairy of technology, will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who have sacrificed for us." said Tecna.

"I, Princess Layla of Andros, fairy of water, will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who have sacrificed for us." said Layla.

"I, Princess Kiara of Kyrstal, fairy of crystals, will use all of my power that I have left, and save the others who have sacrificed for us." said Kiara.

"I, Princess Roxy of Tir Nan Og, fairy of animals, will use al of my power that I have left, and save the others who have sacrificed for us." said Roxy.

Their power went to the middle of the circle in a massive convergence. The orb hit the wizards.

"We'll be back!" yelled Ogron. The wizards disappeared. The girls were laying on the ground unconscious.

"Kiara!" yelled Seto running over to her. He tried shaking her wake. "Kiara, please you have to wake up!" said Seto. The other specialist tried to wake the other girls up.

"They don't have a pulse!" said Helia.

"No they can't be." said Sky. He looked at Bloom. "They just can't be."

"We should take them Alfea. Maybe Miss. Faragonda can do something." said Brandon.

"Good thinking Brandon." said Riven. They picked up the girls and put them in the ship and took off towards Alfea.

_With the Wizards, Duman's POV:_

"That was just a little to close." said Gantlos as Anagan was healing his wounds. I was leaning against the wall.

"Yes, but the Winx used all there power on that last attack. Which means the Winx are no more." said Valtor.

"Are you positive?" asked Ogron.

"Yes." said Valtor.

_'Duman.'_

_'Who are you and what are you doing in my head?'_

_'You really don't remember me?'_

_'No.'_

_'It's Kiara.'_

_'Not ringing any bells'_

_'I was with you when we stopped Ogron at Tir Nan Og'_

_'I don't remember doing anything with you. So just leave me alone.'_

"Duman you ok?" asked Anagan.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Anagan.

"I said, I'm fine!" I snapped. Anagan shot his head back in shock. "I'm sorry, I didn't ean to snap at you. I'm just a little tired." I walked away.

_'Temper, temper.'_

_'I said leave me alone.'_

_'Why sould I?'_

_"Because I told you too.'_

_'Doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you.'_

_'Well you should.'_

_'Give me one good reason why I should listen.'_

_'I could kill you.'_

_'Good luck.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I'm already dead. Thanks to you and your friends.'_

_'You sent us to Obsidian!'_

_'You were never ment to go.'_

_'Whatever.'_

I ignored the voice, but why did it seem so familiar. I know I should remember her, but I can't and why is she so determined to make me remember.

_At Alfea with the specialists, Normal POV:_

Miss. Faragonda walked out. she didn't look to happy at all.

"I'm sorry, but we've tried everything. There is nothing we can do." said Miss. Faragonda. Eight students rolled out eight beds with the Winx faces covered. "We'll hold a funeral here tomorrow." The specialists went back to Red Fountain with their heads hung low.


	5. Darcix

Kiara: Can some one do the disclaimer please?

Duman: Sure love. Kiara doesn't own Winx Club. Even thou I wished she did.

Kiara: (blushes)

**Chapter 5: Dircix**

_The next day:_

Thousands of people gathered at Alfea for the funeral. Each girl had a different coffin.

Bloom: A blue coffin with a fire dragon on the top and red dragon symbols everwhere.

Stella: A yellow and Blue coffin with the sun and moon on the top and orange and green stars everywhere.

Flora: A pink coffin with a green-red rose on the top and green clovers everwhere.

Musa: A red coffin with a black music note on the top and black other music notes everwhere.

Tecna: A purple coffin with green stripes.

Layla: A turquoise coffin with a blue water symbol on the top and pink bubbles everwhere.

Kiara: A black coffin with a pink crystal on the top and rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and diamonds everwhere.

Roxy: A green coffin with a giant butterfly on the top and teal animal paw prints everwhere.

"It's just not fair! You girls were to young!" said Seto.

"You can say that again." said Timmy.

_With the Wizards, Duman's POV:_

_'You let them kill me.'_

_'Get out of my head. I don't know you.'_

_'Yes you do. Ogron cast a spell on you.'_

_'Why would he do that?'_

_'To keep you away from the one that you love.'_

_'How do you know?'_

_'Because I'm the one you love Duman and I love you.'_

_"How do I know your not lieing?'_

_'I would never lie to you.'_

_'Name something I did or gave you.'_

_'You gave me a black choker with a black cross and two pink stones.'_

_'Kiara!'_

_'Finally.'_

_Back at Alfea, Noraml POV:_

The boys were standing by the girls coffin when Duman showed up. The boys exept Sky were zoned out so they didn't notice Duman.

"What is he doing here?" asked Griselda. Sky walked up to Her and Faragonda.

"Kiara and Duman had feeling for each other." said Sky.

"Are you sure Sky?" asked Miss. Faragonda.

"Yes, Miss. Faragonda he and Kiara are the reason we were able to stop Ogron at Tir Nan Og." said Sky.

"Thank you for telling me Sky. He's welcome to stay." said Miss. Faragonda. The other specialists zoned back in.

"How dare you show up here!" said Seto. He started heading for him, but Brandon and Riven held him back.

"Whoa man, he has every right to see Kiara as we do." said Brandon. Seto stopped struggling. Riven and Brandon let him go.

"He's the cause of all this!" said Seto. Sky walked over by them.

"It doesn't matter Kiara had feelings for him and he had for her." said Nabu.

"Think of Kiara. She would want him to see her." said Timmy. Duman walked over to Kiara's coffin and as soon as he did there was a bright light above each coffin. Everyone covered there eyes and when the light faded away everyone uncovered there eyes. They saw eight girls in black dresses, black leggings, black make-up, and they had giant black angel wing.

"Bloom!" said Sky.

"Stella!" said Brandon.

"Flora!" said Helia.

"Musa!" said Riven.

"Tecna!" said Timmy.

"Layla!" said Nabu.

"Kiara!" said Duman.

"Roxy!" said Seto.

"What do you girls think attack or no?" asked Bloom.

"It's up to you, Bloom." said Kiara.

"Kiara!" said Seto. Kiara looked at him.

"Do I know you?" asked Kiara.

"It's Seto, your brother." said Seto.

"Doesn't ring any bells." said Kiara.

"Let's get out of here girls. There's too many to fight." said Bloom. The Winx took off. Faragonda walked up to the boys.

"What happened to them Miss. Faragonda?" asked Sky.

"They have their Darcix, it can only be obtained if you use all of your power in an attack. When a fairy reachs her Darcix they lose their memory and use black magic. You have to find them and make them remember. Only then can the reach their Spiritix and you have to find them fast before the wizards." said Miss. Faragonda.

"Right away." said Brandon.

"Here take this with you." said Miss. Faragonda holding out the black book. Sky took it.

"Thanks Miss. Faragonda." said Sky. The specialists and left.

_With the wizards:_

"You were wrong Valtor and now they're even stronger." said Gantlos.

"How was I suppose to know that they would come back?" asked Valtor.

"Alright that's enough you two. The Winx don't have their memory and they're using black magic. Which means this plays in our favor." said Ogron.

"Are you saying we should let the Winx join us?" asked Anagan.

"Yes. The Winx are more powerful then ever. Just think what kind of damage they can do on our side." said Ogron.

"Yeah, but you heard Faragonda." said Gantlos.

"So we'll keep them away from the specialists." said Ogron.

"What if we say something to trigger their memory?" asked Anagan.

"Are you two always like this." asked Valtor. Anagan and Gantlos looked at him.

"Pretty much." said Ogron.

"Once we have them on our side by their willing. We can cast a spell on them so they only listen to us. No matter what."

"Yeah just look how well that worked last time with Duman. That crystal fairy go in his head and broke the spell." said Gantlos.

"I don't want to hear about Duman. He left us for a fairy." said Ogron.

"I still can't believe he did that. We've been together for centuries and he just up and leaves all for a fairy." said Anagan.

"Then maybe we should focus on her." said Valtor. The other wizards looked at him. "If we pull her, we might be able to pull him." said Valtor.

"Love how far you think outside of the box. Alright let's go find us a fairy." said Ogron.

"We might even get more then the one we want." said Gantlos.

"Yeah if we're lucky we might get all eight." said Anagan.

"Now you two are thinking." said Valtor.

"Alright, let's go." said Ogron. The wizards disappeards to find the dark Winx.


	6. Getting the girls back part 1

Kiara: Disclaimer please.

Gantlos: Kiara doesn't own Winx Club, too bad.

Kiara: Thank you Gantlos.

**Chapter 6: Getting the girls back part 1**

_With the Winx:_

They landed on some abandoned planet and found a old cave they could hide in.

"What do we do know? Those boys are going to be looking for us." said Flora.

"Who knows what they would do if they found us." said Musa.

"They won't find us." said Kiara. She was standing with her back to the enterance to the cave.

"How can you be so sure, Kiara" asked Stella. Kiara didn't say anything.

"She's right sisters. They don't have what is takes to find us." said Bloom. Not related by blood, but by darkness.

_With the specialist and Duman:_

"We'll never find the girls. They could be anywhere." said Brandon

"Hey, what's down there?" asked Riven.

"Just an abandoned planet." said Sky.

"They're down there. I can feel it." said Duman.

"Yeah and how can we trust you." said Seto.

"Seto we don't have time for this." said Timmy.

"I want to find the girls as much as you do." said Duman.

"Or maybe you're stalling us so Ogron and the the others can find them first." said Seto.

"Kiara and the other girls trust me. Why can't you?" asked Duman.

"I did until you attacked her. You and the other wizards are the cause of all this." said Seto.

"You can't blame this on me. I was under Ogrons' spell and when we find the girls they will tell you the same thing." said Duman. Sky pulled Seto away from Duman.

"Alright Seto that's enough. I don't care if you trust him our not, but Kiara still has feeling for him and he's our only chance of finding the girls." said Sky. Seto was about to protest. "Think of Kiara. Your little sister needs you and him.

"Fine." said Seto. They landed on the planet. Duman turned into a wolf and strarted sniffing the ground.

_With the Winx, Kiara's POV:_

The girls and I were relaxing in the cave when I heard a noise and it was getting closer. I got up and walked to the enterance to the cave.

"Where are you going?" asked Roxy.

"I heard something. I'm going to check it out. I'll be right back." I said. I walked out of the cave. I was about half a mile away from the cave when i saw a black wolf. It transformed into a young man which made me take a step back.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." said the man.

"Then what do you want?" I asked getting ready to attack just in case.

"I want my girlfriends." said the man. I was shocked that he said that. "That's right you're my girl friend." He was cute, but how could I tell if he was lieing or not.

"Prove it." I said.

"You made this for me when we were back on Earth." said the man pointing to the crystal on his black choker. "Do you remember?"

_Flashback, Normal POV:_

Kiara was walking through the park when she saw Duman. He turned around to face her.

"What do you want, Duman?" asked Kiara.

"What is it a crime to walk through the park?" asked Duman.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap." said Kiara.

"It's okay. Usually you travel in a group. Where are the others?" asked Duman.

"I don't care." said Kiara. Duman got closer. "Listen I know there has been a lot of fighting between the Winx and Wizards, but..." said Kiara before Duman put a finger over her mouth telling her to be quite. He removed his finger and kissed her on the lips. Kiara didn't pull back. In fact she liked it. He pulled back.

"You talk to much." said Duman. He leaned into her to kiss her again, but they heard the other Winx calling for Kiara.

"I have to go." said Kiara. She turned away and was about to walk away, but Duman grabbed her wrist.

"I want to be with you." said Duman. Kiara faced him.

"I do too and we will." said Kiara. She created a black crystal. "But until then here." She held out the crystal. Duman took and let her go.

"Alright." said Duman. He disappeared right before the Winx came into sight of Kiara.

_End flashback:_

"Duman!" said Kiara. Duman smiled as he hugger her.

"It's good to have you back." said Duman. They pulled away.

"Spiritix." said Kiara. She wore a black dress that wnet to her knees with pink straps. She had pink ballet shoes. There was a ruby, sapphire, emerald, and diamond in a circle in the middle of her dress. Her hair was pulled into a braid. Her wings were big angel wings with beautiful crystal designs.

"Oh my god." said Duman. The other specialists came out of hiding.

"Do you have the book Miss. Faragonda gave us?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah." said Seto holding out the black book. Kiara took and opened it.

"I take it Miss. Faragonda told you what happened?" asked Kiara.

"Yeah, but what did you accomplish by doing what you did?" asked Nabu.

"She didn't tell you the whole story?" asked Kiara. They started at her like she lost her mind. She flipped to the Guardian fairy page and showed them. "We're trying to get out Guardian fairy form. Our Gemix which is our fairy form, but to earn it we have to got through Darcix, Spiritix, Etherix, and Lixirix." Kiara closed the book.

"Now we get it." said Riven.

"So where are the other girls?" asked Brandon.

"In a cave not to far from here. I'll show you." said Kiara. They turned around and sawRoxy standing there.

"Kiara what happened to you?" asked Roxy.

"Roxy you have to remember something." said Kiara.

"Something like what?" asked Roxy.

"The first time we met at the Frutti Music Bar." said Seto.

_Flashback:_

Roxy had meet SKy, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu. Kiara grabbed Roxy's hand and started to pull her th the beach.

"Kiara where are we going?" asked Roxy.

"There is one more specialist you have to meet." said Kiara.

"Who?" asked Roxy.

"My brother, Seto." said Kiara. They got over to a tall young man with brown hair about the same age as the Winx. "Roxy I would like you to meet Seto. Seto I would like you to meet Roxy. Okay, you two have fun." Kiara walked away.

_End flashback_

"I remember!" said Roxy. Kiara smiled. "Spiritix!" She wore a light teal top with an even lighter skirt that went to her knees. She has teal ballet shoes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She had big angel wings with beautiful animal paw print designs.

"Well done, Roxy." said Kiara.

"We have to find the others. They took off because they thought you were caught." said Roxy.

"Don't worry we'll find them." said Kiara

"How?" asked Riven. Kiara handed the book to Duman. He took it and Kiara faced Roxy.

"According to the book Roxy and I should be able to track them where ever they are." said Kiara.

"Let's do it." said Roxy. They held hands and closed their eyes. They opened there eyes. "They're not to far from here. Follow us."

_With the wizards: _

"Well that didn't go as planed. She already has her memory back." said Anagan.

"Then we'll go after the others." said Ogron. They came up on the Winx.

"Who are and what do you want?" asked Bloom.

"Friends!" said Ogron. The girls looked at the four men. Three of them were wearing black and the fourth was wearing wearing a marnoon jacket. "We were flying by and we felt six strong dark energies."

"Get away from them Ogron." said Kiara.

"Well, well crystal fairy Kiara, tratior Duman, Earth fairy Roxy, and the specialists. What brings you here?" asked Ogron.

"Well his eyes sight works, but his ears don't." Kiara said. They started laughing.

"What did you say?" asked Anagan.

"I guess he's not the only one." said Roxy.

"I guess Gantlos blown their eardrums out." said Duman.

"That's it!" said Anagan. Valtor held him back.

"They're trying to get in your head. Just calm down." said Valtor.

"Yeah Anagan listen to you girlfriends Valtora." said Kiara.

"Excuse me!" said Valtor.

"You're excused." said Kiara.

"You're asking for it!" said Valtor.

"What am I asking for. I didn't ask for anything." said Kiara.

"Valtor, calm down. Don't let them get to you." said Ogron.

"Valtor." said Bloom.

"Anagan." said Flora. Kiara and Roxy did a high five.

"Spiritix!" Bloom and Flora said in unison. Bloom wore a light blus dress that went to her knees with dark blue straps. she had dark blue ballet shoes. she has a red dragon in the middle of her dress. Her hair got pulled into braided pigtails. She had big angel wings with beautiful dragon symbol designs.

Flora wore a white dree that went to her knees with light pink straps. She had light pink ballet shoes. She had a light pink clover in the middle of her dress. Her hair got pulles into pigtails. She had big angel wings with beautiful flower designs.


	7. Getting the girls back part 2

Kiara: I don't... (Ogron covers her mouth)

Ogron: Allow me. (uncovers mouth)

Kiara: Ok.

Ogron: Kiara doesn't own Winx Club.

Kiara: Thank you, Ogron.

Anagan: Ogron she said you were deaf in the last chapter.

Ogron: So. At least Valtora isn't my girlfriend. She's just having a little fun. (Kiara giggles)

**Chapter 7: Getting the girls back part 2**

Bloom and Flora went over by Kiara, Roxy, Duman, and the specialists.

"Four down and Four to go." said Kiara

"Nice job you three." said Bloom.

"It was Kiara's idea." said Roxy.

"What happened to the four of you?"asked Layla.

"Layla!" said Nabu.

"Do I know you?" asked Layla.

"Layla, it's my Nabu. Your fiance." said Nabu.

"My fiance!" said Layla.

"That's right." said Nabu.

"Layla." said Stella.

"Nabu." said Layla. Kiara, Roxy, Bloom, and Flora smiled. "Spiritix!" said Layla. She wore a light green top and an even lighter skirt. She wore light green ballet shoes. Her hair got pulled in to low braid. She had big angel wings with beautiful wave designs.

"Girls let's get out of here. There's too many to fight." said Stella. Stella, Musa, and Tecna disappeared.

"You see what you do and we were going to help you." said Ogron.

"Yeah right Ogron. You only care about using their power." said Bloom.

"Right. You're too predictable, Ogron." said Kiara. Ogron glared and gritted his teeth at Kiara.

"Is this predictable?" asked Ogron as he fired a shot at Kiara. she turned intangable.

"Yes, it was." said Kiara turning back solid.

"How did you do that?" asked Anagan.

"It's part of the Spiritix." said Flora.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we have go." said Valtor. The wizards disappeared.

"Come on we have to find the other girls before the wizards." said Bloom. They took off to find the others

_With Stella, Musa, and Tecna:_

"What do we do know? There is only three of us left. Bloom, Flora, Layla, Kiara, and Roxy have joined them." said Stella.

"That's a good question. We could get rid of them." said Tecna.

"They're our sisters!" said Musa.

"They were our sisters. They left us." said Tecna.

"No we haven't." said Kiara. Kiara, Flora, Roxy, Bloom, and Layla came out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" asked Stella.

"You have to remember." said Bloom.

"Why should we?" asked Musa.

"Because of them!" said Roxy. Brandon, Riven, and Timmy came up beside Bloom, Flora, Layla, Kiara, and Roxy.

"Who are they?" asked Stella.

"Stella, don't you remember me?" asked Brandon.

"Sorry, but I don't. None of us do." said Stella. Brandon walked over to her.

"Then maybe this will." said Brandon. He leaned down and kissed her. Musa and Tecna were shocked that Stella allowed him to kiss her. He pulled back.

"Brandon!" said Stella.

"Yeah it's me Stella." said Brandon.

"Spiritix!" said Stella. She wore a light yellow dress that went to her knees with ornage straps. She had yellow ballet shoes. She had a orange sun and blue half moonin the middle of her dress. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She had big angel with beautiful star designs.

"Stella!" said Layla.

"It's good to have you back Stella." said Kiara.

"You will never get us to fall of that!" said Musa.

"Yeah." said Tecna.

"Oh think I can change you mind." said Kiara. Pepe and Chicko up behind Kiara.

"Chicko!" said Tecna.

"Pepe!" said Musa.

"Nice!" said Bloom.

"Spiritix!" said Tecna and Musa in unison. Tecna wore a light purple top with an even lighter skirt that went to her knees. She has light purple ballet shoes. Her hair grew about five inches. She had big angel wings with beautiful technology designs.

Musa wore a light light red dress that went to her knees. She has light red ballet shoes. Her hair was left alone . She had big angel wings with beautiful music notes designs.

After Musa and Tecna got their memory back. Kiara trasported Pepe and Chicko back to Alfea.

_Duman's POV:_

I'm glad that Kiara and her friends are back to normal now Ogron and the other wizards can't use their power against the magical dimension.

_'Duman.'_

_'Gantlos!'_

_'Ogron and I need your help.'_

_'What's wrong?'_

_'Ogron and I understand your feelings for Kiara, but Anagan doesn't that's why he teamed up with Valtor.'_

_'What?'_

_'Ogron and I have Valtor's mark.'_

_'How do we break it?'_

_'The Winx have to use their fairy d...'_

_'Gantlos!'_

"Duman are you ok?" asked Kiara.

"How do you break Valtor's mark?" asked Duman.

"We have to us out fairy dust. Why?" asked Flora.

"Gantlos and I just had a mental conversation. He said that him and Ogron were under Valtor's mark." said Duman.

"What!" said Musa.

"That explains why he was so violent." said Tecna.

"Ok girls, we have to help Ogron and Gantlos." said Bloom.

"Then we can get our Etherix." said Stella.

"Right." said Bloom. The girls stood in a circle, held hands, and closed their eyes.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next chapter will longer.**


	8. Etherix

Kiara: Anagan can you...

Anagan: No!

Kiara: Please.

Anagan: No. (pouts. Ogron, Duman, and Gantlos glare at Anagan)

Duman: Don't worry love, I'll do it. (Conforts her) Kiara doesn't own Winx Club.

Anagan: Suck up!

**Chapter 8: Etherix**

_Normal POV:_

The specialists and Duman watched as the girls tried to find the wizards. The girls opened their eyes and let go of each others hands.

"Anthing?" asked Sky.

"Acually yes. We found them about three miles north." said Bloom.

"It wouldbe easier to contain them first, then use the fairy dust." said Musa. Duman flinched at that thought of containment.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Riven. Kiara made two pairs of crystal bracelets.

"With these. They'll block their magic until we can release them from Valtor's mark." said Kiara.

"The problem now is how will we gwt them to hold still long enough so we can put the bracelets on them?" asked Stella.

"The bracelets will do that themself. All we have to do is say them name of their the person that we want them on and they will find that person and attach onto their wrist." said Kiara. Duman relaxed when he heard that they didn't have to fight Ogron and Gantlos.

"Alright let's go find the wizards." said Tecna. They took off.

_With the wizards, happening after Gantlos talked to Duman:_

Anagan and Valtor chained up Gantlos for talking with Duman.

"What were you thinking Gantlos? That you went against us and contacted Duman after he left us to be the fairies." said Anagan.

"I was thinking Duman is like my younger brother and I don't care if he is with a fairy." said Gantlos.

"What are we going to do with him? He already has my mark." said Valtor.

"I don't know." said Anagan. Ogron didn't say anything. He just stared at Gantlos chained to the rock. Anagan and Valtor walked off to talk about what to do next. As soon as they did, Orgon released Gantlos.

"What are you doing?" asked Gantlos.

"I don't care if you did contact Duman. You're my brother Gantlos and no one treats you like that." said Ogron.

"Thank you, Ogron." said Gantlos. The Winx showed up. Ogron and Gantlos faced them, but they didn't get ready to fight.

"Let us help you break the spell that your under." said Bloom. Ogron and Gantlos just stood there.

"If we're going to do this we're going to need to combind our fairy dust." said Kiara.

"Right." said Flora. The girls flew over Ogron and Gantlos in a circle. They help hands so Gantlos and Ogron were in the middle below them.

"Fairy dust!" they said in unison. Fairy dust rained down on Ogron and Gantlos. Duman held his breathe because he didn't know if they girls were strong enough to break the spell that Valtor has on them. Ogron and Gantlos went down to their knees.

The girls went back down to the ground and let go of their hands. Kiara walked over to Ogron and Gantlos. She looked at their necks to see if she could see Valtors mark anywhere. Kiara stood up and looked at Duman and the others.

"Did it work?" asked Musa. Kiara just smiled.

"I don't see Valtors mark anywhere on them." said Kiara. Duman smiled and let out a sigh of relief that Valtor no longer has control over his brothers. Ogron and Gantlos got up and walked over to Duman.

"Thank you, girls!" said Ogron. The girls started to float in the air. "They're getting their Etherix."

Bloom: She was wearing a dark blue mid-drift top with orange dragon symbols. Her skirt was slightly darker that went to her knees with orange dragon symbols. Her wings were medium butterfly wings covered with different colored dragon symbol gems.

Stella: She was wearing a yellow mid-drift top with red dragon symbols. Her skirt was slightly lighter that went to her knees with red dragon symbols. Her wings were medium butterfly wings covered with different colored dragon symbol gems.

Flora: She was wearing a dark blue mid-drift top with orange stars. Her skirt was slightly darker that went to her knees with orange stars. Her wings were medium butterfly wings covered with different colored star gems.

Musa: She was wearing a dark red mid-drift top with black music notes. Her skirt was slightly lighter that went to her knees with black misic notes. Her wings were medium butterfly wings covered with different colored music note gems.

Tecna: She was wearing a light purple mid-drift top with green digital numbers. Her skirt was slightly darker that went to her knees with green digital numbers. Her wings were medium butterfly wings covered with different colored digital numbers gems.

Layla: She was wearing a light green mid-drift top with light pink bubbles. Her skirt was slightly darker that went to her knees with light pink bubbles. Her wings were medium butterfly wings covered with different colored bubbles gems.

Kiara: She was wearing a black mid-drift top with pink crystals. Her skirt was slightly darker that went to her knees with pink crystals. Her wings were medium butterfly wings covered with different colored crystals gems.

Roxy: She was wearing a light teal mid-drift top with dark blue paw prints. Her skirt was slightly darker that went to her knees with dark blue paw prints. Her wings were medium butterfly wings covered with different colored paw prints gems.

The girls landed back on the ground in their new fairy form.

"It was foolish for you to come here Winx!" said Valtor. The Winx turned around to see Valtor and Anagan standing there.

"Winx." said Ogron. The girls looked over their shoulder at Ogron. "Since our fight at Tir Nan Og Anagan got together with Valtor and put us under the spell. So when I say that we don't care if you get rid of him, I speak for all three of us."

The girls looked back at Anagan and Valtor. Anagan was glaring at Ogron for what he said. The girls got ready to fight Anagan and Valtor.


	9. Anagan and Valtor gone

Gantlos: Kiara doesn't own Winx Club.

Anagan: You all gone fairy happy!

Ogron: Lighten up Anagan.

Duman: Just having a little fun Anagan

**Chapter 9: Anagan and Valtor gone**

Anagan fired a shot at the girls as Valtor fired a shot at the specialists and the wizards.

"Giant crystal dome!" said Kiara. A purple dome went the Winx, wizards,and specialists. "Too slow try again." The Winx smiled at Kiara's comment.

"Why don't yo come out and fight?" asked Valtor.

"Fine." said Bloom. Kiara made a hole in the dome.

"Kiara!" said Duman. Kiara looked back at him smiled. He was shocked on hom calm she was.

"It's ok. We'll be fine." said Kiara. Ogron put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to trust them. The Winx are powerful fairies." said Ogron. Kiara turned back and girls walked out of the dome. Once the girls were out Kiara closed the dome so Anagan and Valtor didn't go in and use them against the girls.

They spilt up into two groups of four: Bloom, Tecna, Stella, and Roxy fought Valtor. While Flora, Musa, Kiara, and Roxy fought Anagan.

_With Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Layla:_

"You won't get rid of me that easily like you did last time." siad Valtor.

"We'll see about that Valtor. We're stronger this time." said Bloom.

"As am I." said Valtor with a smirk.

"Dragon breath." said Bloom as a blast came out of her hand and hit Valtor dead on which made him go flying backwards quite a bit.

"Nice shot, Bloom." said Tecna.

"Thank you." said Bloom.

"Girls watch out!" said Layla. Bloom and Tecna looked at where Valtor went flying backwards and saw a blast coming at them. "Water wall!" A wall went up just in time.

"Thanks Layla." said Tecna.

"Let's do a convergence." said Stella.

"Good idea Stella." said Layla

"Dragon breath!" yelled Bloom.

"Sun flare!" yelled Stella.

"Mega Virus!" yelled Tecna.

"Andros tsunsmi!" yelled Layla. All four hit Valtor at the same time . He went flying backwards and he hit the mountain side.

_With Flora, Musa, Kiara, and Roxy; happeneing when others were fighting Valtor:_

"I gotten stronger since Earth thanks to Valtor. You don't stand a chance against me." said Anagan.

"Don't be so sure Anagan, because we too have gotten stronger." said Musa.

"We'll see about that." said Anagan.

"Roxy." said Kiara. Roxy looked at Kiara nodded. Kiara and Roxy held hands and held their other hand at Anagan.

"Crystal wolf dragon!" Kiara and Roxy said in unison. A giant crystal dragon with a wolf head came out of them and hit Anagan dead on which sent him flying backwards.

"Well youshowed him." said Flora.

"I'll sdmit you have gotten stronger, but not strong enough." said Anagan.

"Let's do a convergence." said Kiara. The girls nodded in agreement. "Crystal dragon!"

"Super sonic!" yelled Musa.

"Poison ivy!" yelled Flora.

"Wolf pack!" yelled Roxy. All four hit Anagan at the same time. He went flying backwards and hit the mountain side next to Valtor.

"Girls let's do one major convergence." said Bloom. They stood in a circle and held hands. They closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Mega Over Load!" The girls yelled in unison as their power combined into a orb in the middle. It flew up and hit Anagan and Valtor. Their screams could be heard over the blast. Once the blast was gone, Anagan and Valtor were gone for good. Everyone could rest easily knowing that it was over. Kiara shattered the dome.

Bloom ran to Sky, Stella ran to Brandon, Flora ran to Helia, Musa ran to Helia, Tecna ran to Timmy, Layla ran to Nabu, Kiara ran to Duman, and Roxy ran to Seto. Each of them picked up their girl and span them before setting them back down. Kiara looked at Ogron and Gantlos.

"I just wish things could have been different with Angan." said Kiara.

"Don't worry about it Kiara." said Gantlos.

"He's right Kiara. Yeah we werewith Anagan for centuries, but after the battle at Tir Nan Og. He wasn't the same." said Ogron.

"Right. He kept talking about getting revenge against you girls and the Earth fairies." said Duman.

"It's a matter of fac, we're glad he's gone." said Gantlos.

"Now we can move on." said Ogron.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tecna.

"Anagan is the one who started this whole thing. Yeah Ogron was the leader, but Anaga was the one who found us and put the negative energy in us." said Duman. Kiara smiled knowing that Ogron, Duman, and Gantlos didn't care that Anagan was gone for good.

From out of now where a bright light came down from the sky and shown down on the Winx. The girls were pulled out of boys arms slowly and slowly lifted into the air. The boys were shocked about that was happening to the girls.

"Do you feel that?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah!" said Stella.

"It feels amazing!" said Flora.

"It's incredable!" said Musa.

"It feels good!" said Tecna.

"It feels unbelievable!" said Layla.

"I've never felt so powerful!" said Kiara.

"It's amazing!" said Roxy.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" said Sky.

"You only get to see this once or twice a life time!" said Brandon.

"That's only if you're lucky!" said Helia.

"You would be lucky to see it once!" said Riven.

"You can just feel the positive energy!" said Timmy.

"Imagine how the girls feel!" said Nabu.

"I can't!" said Seto.

"I don't get it!" said Gantlos.

"What's going on?" asked Ogron.

"They're getting their Lixirix! The next transformation is their final form. Their Gemix." said Duman.

Sky watched Bloom, Brandon watched Stella, Helia watched Flora, Riven watched Musa, Timmy watched Tecna, Nabu watched Layla. Ogron, Gantlos, Duman watched Kiara, and Seto watched Roxy as the girls floated in mid air as the light shown down on them.


	10. Lixirix

Kiara: I don't own Winx Club.

Anagan: Good (Ogron, Duman, Gantlos glared at Anagan)

Kiara: Don't worry about it. He doesn't bother me.

**Chapter 10: Lixirix**

Bloom: Her top is a light blue mif-drift with a red heart in the middle and dark blue netting going to the top of the bottem. Her bottem is light blue shorts that go to her thy with dark blue leggings. Her shoes are light blue high heel sandles. Her wings are big blue angel wings.

Stella: Her top is a yellow mif-drift with a sun and moon in the middle and orange netting going to the top of the bottem. Her bottem is yellow shorts that go to her thy with orange leggings. Her shoes are yellow high heel sandles. Her wings are big orange angel wings.

Flora: Her top is a light pink mif-drift with a light green in the middle and white netting going to the top of the bottem. Her bottem is light pink shorts that go to her thy with white leggings. Her shoes are white high heel sandles. Her wings are big light pink angel wings.

Musa: Her top is a light red mif-drift with a black music note in the middle and dark red netting going to the top of the bottem. Her bottem is light red shorts that go to her thy with dark red leggings. Her shoes are light red high heel sandles. Her wings are big dark red angel wings.

Tecna: Her top is a dark purple mif-drift with a green digital tringal in the middle and light purple netting going to the top of the bottem. Her bottem is dark purple shorts that go to her thy with light purple leggings. Her shoes are dark purple high heel sandles. Her wings are light purple angel wings.

Layla: Her top is a light green mif-drift with a light pink water symbol in the middle and dark green netting going to the top of the bottem. Her bottem is light green shorts that go to her thy with dark green leggings. Her shoes are light green high heel sandles. Her wings are big green angel wings.

Kiara: Her top is a black mif-drift with a dark pink crystal in the middle and dark pink netting going to the top of the bottem. Her bottem is black shorts that go to her thy with dark pink leggings. Her shoes are black high heel sandles. Her wings are big dark pink angel wings.

Roxy: Her top is a light teal mif-drift with a white pawprint in the middle and dark teal netting going to the top of the bottem. Her bottem is light teal shorts that go to her thy with dark teal leggings. Her shoes are light teal high heel sandles. Her wings are big dark teal angel wings.

The girls gently landed on the ground as the light faded away. They boys were staring at the girls and their new outfits.

"I can't believe it! We've reached the Lixirix." said Bloom.

"Just one more and we're Guardian fairies." said Stella. They specialists and Duman walked over to the girls.

"I almost don't reconize." said Duman. Kiara blushed at the comment.

"You girls really desirved it." said Ogron.

"Thank you Ogron." said Musa. Bloom was going through the book Miss. Faragonda gave the girls. She didn't look to happy.

"Bloom, what's wrong?" asked Tecna.

"I was just looking in the book Miss. Faragonda. It says that a Guargian fairy doesn't age so she can watch over her home planet. She will also learn the spell to stop someone else from from aging, but she will only be able to use it that one time." said Bloom.

"I'm not seeing a down side to this." said Layla.

"It doesn't say how we can earn it." said Bloom.

"What!" said Flora.

"Are you sure?" asked Roxy. The girls went over to Bloom to see if they could find the way to earn their Gemix, but they didn't have any luck.

"What do we do know?" asked Kiara.

"I don't know. We need to know the way to get Gemix." said Bloom.

"How if the book doesn't say anything about how to get it?"asked Stella.

"We can always talk to Faragonda." said Musa.

"Do you think she would know?" asked Layla.

"She might and it wouldn't hurt to ask." said Tecna.

"Alright let's go." said Bloom.

"We would be more than happy to take you to Alfea." said Sky.

"Thank you Sky." said Bloom.

Sky took Bloom's hand, Brandon took Stella's hand, Helia took Flora's hand, Riven took Musa's hand, Timmy took Tecna's hand, Nabu took Layla's hand, Duman took Kiara's hand, and Seto took Roxy's hand as they walked back to the ship. Orgon and Gantlos walked behind Kiara and Duman.

Seto felt uneasy on how much Kiara and the other girls trusted them after everthing they did, to them and teh Earth fairies. To him it was really unclear, but to the Winx is was all behind them. Kiara and Duman really care about each other. Ogron and Gantlos understand and repect that so they remain with the younger wizard.

All Seto knew is that Duman made her happy. He hasn't seen her this happy in a long time. Kiara didn't care if Seto trusted Duman or the other wizards. She was just happy that she finally had someone she could call hers and no one was going to take him from her, not even Seto or her parents. They got back the ship and headed for Alfea.


	11. Return to Alfea

Bloom: Hey Kiara.

Kiara: Hey Bloom. Can you do the disclaimer

Bloom: Sure. Kiara doesn't own Winx Club.

Kiara: Thanks.

**Chapter 11: Return to Alfea**

The ship landed in the Alfea courtyard and Miss. Faragonda was there to greet them. The girls walked out.

"Well done girls." said Miss. Faragonda. The girls walked up to her with Bloom holding the book. "I see that you have defeated the wizards."

"Well Anagan and Valtor. Ogron and Gantlos were under Valtor's mark." said Musa.

"I see." said Miss. Faragonda.

"Miss. Faragonda the book doesn't sat how to get our Gemix." said Bloom.

"No, Bloom. Being Guardian Fairy is very rare. There is onlyone way to get your Gemix." said Miss. Faragonda.

"How do we get it?" asked Kiara.

"You have to bring a plant back to life." said Miss. Faragonda.

"A planet!" said Tecna.

"Yes. Each of you have the power to make a planet come to life thanks to your Lixirix only then will you be able to become true Guardian Fairies." said Miss. Faragonda. She walked back inside as the specialists and wizardscame out of the ship.

"What planet should we bring back to life?" asked Flora.

"There's that planet we were just on, Vicks, Sparks." said Kiara.

"I think we should do Sparks. It is Bloom's home planet after all." said Layla.

"I agree with Layla." said Roxy.

"Yeah. It's only fair. We have planets to protect so why shouldn't she." said Stella.

"Thanks girls." said Bloom.

"So it's settles we're going to Sparks." said Musa.

"Not yet we have to get ready." said Flora.

"We have the a problem, we can't get the ship to start." said Brandon.

"Well no one says that we have to get our Gemix right away." said Kiara.

"Yeah, now we have time to relaxe." said Stella.

"Hey why don't we go for a swim in the lake." suggested Layla.

"That's a good idea." said Bloom.

"You girls go. We'll get the ship fixed." said Helia.

"Ok." said Flora. The girls walked off into the forest.

_With the girls:_

The girls arrived at the lake. They magically transformed into their swim suits. Kiara made a giant crystal water slide.

"Nice one Kiara!" said Tecna.

"Come on let's go." said Kiara. Each of them went up the stairs and down the slide into the water.

"This is great. We never get to do this." said Musa.

"Yeah. We're always protecting Magix." said Stella.

"How many times did you save the magicial dimention?" asked Roxy.

"Let's see, the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, Ancestral Witches, and The Wizards of the Black Circle." said Bloom.

"Wow! You did have it hard." said Roxy.

"Not all of it was bad. We met the specialists, have some good stories for the classes, and we got to meet you Roxy." said Flora.

"You only met me because of the wizards." said Roxy.

"But it's because of them that we met you. It's not a bad thing." said Layla.

"I guess you right." said Roxy.

"Do you know what would make this even more memorable?" asked Bloom.

"I don't think that's possible." said Stella.

"I do." said Bloom. She went under water and a few minutes later she came back us without her swim suit.

"Skinny dipping!" said Roxy.

"Sure." said Bloom.

"Looks fun." said Kiara. Each girl went under water and took off their swim suit. The girls kept messing around.

_With the boys:_

"Finally we got it running." said Riven.

"Relax Riven." said Sky.

"He wants to go see the girls swimming." said Seto.

"Do you blam me?" asked Riven.

"We hardly get to see the girls in their swim suits." said Nabu.

"Remember last time. It didn't end well." said Brandon.

"But we were on Earth and it was their mission." said Helia.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna head to the lake." said Duman. The boys walked into the forest towards the lake.

_At the lake:_

The boys came up on the lake, but stayed hidden and were shocked at what they saw.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Sky in a whisper.

"Yes." whispered Brandon.

"What are they doing?" asked Helia in a whisper.

"They don't have their swim suits on!" whispered Riven.

"They're skinny dipping! It's where you swim without a swim suit." whispered Timmy.

"Looks fun." whispered Nabu.

"I like it." whispered Duman.

"You can say that again!" whispered Seto.

_Kiara's POV:_

_'I can feel you standing over there, Duman.'_

_'Hey don't blame me this was not my idea.'_

_'All I said is Ican feel you standing over there.'_

_'You're not mad?'_

_'Why would I be?'_

"Girls we got company." whispered Roxy.

"We know. Come on let's get our suits back on." whispered Bloom.

"That just gave me an idea, if we really want to freak out the boys." I whispered. I saw a smirk creep onto the girls face.

"What's the plan?" asked Flora in a whisper. I created a small crystal bubble.

"Once we get out suits back on I'll expand the bubble around us and go to the bottem of the lake." I whispered.

"I love it!" whispered Tecna. We went under water and got our swim suits back on. Once that was done. I expanded the bubble around me and the girls.

"Now we wait." I said.

"This is what they get for watching us." said Stella.

"Flora go you think you can cover us in plants?" asked Bloom.

"Sure." said Flora. She covered the bubble in plants. We could still look out, but they couldn't see us.

"Come on the let's change." said Musa. We magically dried off and changed back into cloths.

_With the boys, Duman's POV:_

"Where are the girls?" asked Sky.

"They've been under for awhile." said Brandon.

_'I know you girls are trying to freak us out, but it won't work on me.'_

_'No fair you heard my idea.'_

_'Would you like some help?'_

_'Sure!'_

"I can't get a hold of Kiara!" I said. Ogron and Gantlos looked at me, but then caught on to what I doing.

"What do you mean?" asked Helia.

"I can't get a hold of Kiara!" I said,

"Kiara and Duman can talk menitally." said Gantlos.

_'Thank you.'_

_'Welcome.'_

"Come on let's find them!" said Nabu. The specialists jumped into the water.

"So what did they do?" asked Ogron.

_'Can I tell him?'_

_"Yeah.'_

_'By the way the specialists are in the water.'_

_'Thanks for the heads up.'_

"The girls are in a crystal bubble covered in plants at the bottem of the lake." I whispered.

"Who's idea was this?" asked Gantlos.

"Kiara's." I said. Ogron and Gantlos smiled. "Come on let's help them look."

_Bloom POV:_

"The boys are in the water." said Kiara. We looked through the plants and saw boys swimming around looking for us. We started laughing at the fact that they couldn't find us.

"Kiara this was a good idea." said Tecna.

"Yeah, we haven't had this much fun in awhile." said Musa.

"The thing is Duman, Ogron, and Gantlos already know we're down here." said Kiara.

"How?" asked Roxy.

"With the connection Duman and I have. He knew about the plan as soon as I thought of it. They're just playing along." said Kiara.

"Ok." said Layla.

"Wait so he can read your mind when he wants?" asked Stella.

"No. I was having so much fun I forgot to block him." said Kiara.

"It's ok." I said. We saw Duman swim by and smile.

_With the specialists, Duman's POV:_

The specialists, Ogron, and Gantlos came out of the water. Ogron and Gantlos magically dried everyone off.

"This doesn't make any sence. Where are they?" asked Sky.

"I don't know!" said Brandon.

"I don't like this." said Helia.

"The girls can care of themselfs." said Riven.

"But they can only hold their breath for so long!" said Timmy.

"Right." said Nabu. Ogron, Gantlos, and I just smiled.

"What are you three smiling about?" asked Seto.

"You'll see." said Gantlos.

"Duman contact Kiara." said Ogron.

"With pleasure." I said.

_'Kiara come on up.'_

_'Got it.'_

A purple bubble came out of the water with the girls inside nice and dry. Kiara turned the bubble into a platform that floated on the water.

_Normal POV:_

"Hi." said Bloom.

"You were in there the whole time?" asked Sky.

"Yep." said Stella.

"Why?" asked Brandon.

"That's what you get for watching us." said Flora.

"You scared us." said Helia.

"We were perfectly safe." said Musa.

"That's not the point." said Riven.

"Just have in a little fun." said Tecna.

"You call that fun? we were looking for you!" said Timmy.

"Yeah we do and no one told you to get in the water." said Layla.

"Duman said he couldn't reach you." said Nabu.

"Thats because he knew what was going on." said Kiara.

"I was helping them out." said Duman.

"Thanks for that." said Roxy.

"Not funny Kiara." said Seto.

"Yeah it was." said Gantlos.

"Lighten up." said Ogron. Kiara made a bridge to the platform. The boys crossed and joined the girls. Kiara destroyed the bridge and they took off for Alfea to get ready to go to Sparks.


	12. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Sorry for not updating. The next chapter will be up soon. I just have one problem. Over 200 views, but no reviews; I need a little help with the last few chapters so please please review.


	13. Fairy Kittens

Kiara: Disclaimer please

Tecna: Sure I don't own Winx Club!

Roxy: Tecna didn't you mean Kiara doesn't own Winx Club?

Tecna: Oooops! Yeah.

Kiara: Thanks girls.

**Chapter 12: Fairy Kittens**

They got back to Alfea. The specialist went straight to the ship without saying a word to the girls. Duman looked at the ship then at Kiara.

"You ok?" asked Ogron.

"We were just trying to have a little fun." said Bloom.

"I'm sorry girls. I didn't know they would take it that hard." said Kiara.

"We all agreed to do it Kiara, it's our fault just as much." said Tecna.

"They're just over reacted!" said Stella.

"They'll get over it." said Duman.

"Yeah, we're gonna get ready." said Flora. The girls walked off slowly with their heads down.

_With the Specialists:_

"I hope your happy now!" said Duman as he walked in with Ogron and Gantlos.

"What are you talking about?" asked Seto.

"The girls are heart broken for how you treated them!" said Gantlos.

"Serves them right!" said Riven.

"They shouldn't have pulled that prank!" said Sky.

"I really thought we were the only cold ones around here, but no I see that it's the seven of you!" said Ogron.

"You have no right to say that!" said Brandon.

"We're not cold, we're caring. We thought that they were hurt!" said Helia.

"Whatever, you're just mad, for the girls having fun!" said Duman.

"Maybe it was fun for them, but not for us!" said Nabu.

"See, cold!" said Gantlos. They walked and ran to comfort the girls.

_With the girls:_

The girls had just walked into their apartment to see something amazing. There with Snow and Black Tiger were eight little fairy kittens.

"I don't believe it!" said Bloom.

"I didn't even think it was possible!" said Stella.

"They're so cute!" said Flora.

"When did this happen?" asked Musa.

"We were gone for a week!" said Tecna.

"They're incredible!" said Layla.

"They're beautiful!" said Kiara.

"Congratulations Kiara!" said Roxy. The girls walked over Snow, Black Tiger, and the kittens. Ogron, Duman, and Gantlos.

"What's going on?" asked Ogron.

"Come over and see!" said Bloom. They came over and saw what the girls were staring at. They were amazed just as much as the girls were.

"I guess Snow and Black Tiger love each other as much as we do Duman." said Kiara.

"Yeah I think you're right!" said Duman. The specialist walked in still mad for what happened at the lake.

"Are you girls ready yet?" asked Sky.

"No we're not!" said Bloom.

"Why not?" asked Brandon.

"That's why!" said Stella. They stepped aside revealing the kittens.

"Are those fairy kittens?" asked Helia.

"Yeah. Aren't they cute?" asked Flora.

"Yeah they are cute, but we need to go!" said Riven.

"We can't leave them alone!" said Musa.

"What about Sparks?" asked Timmy.

"Timmy's right!" said Tecna.

"We can take them with us!" said Nabu.

"I don't think that's a good idea Nabu!" said Layla.

"One of us could stay with them!" said Duman.

"Gantlos and I can stay!" said Ogron.

"I don't think so!" said Seto.

"Seto!" said Roxy.

"Still don't trust us?" asked Gantlos.

"Enough! I'll do this!" said Kiara. She made a crystal clone of her self. "The clone will watch over the pets."

"Great idea Kiara!" said Bloom.

"Here put these on!" said Stella. A snowsuit appeared on each of them.

"These are perfect!" said Flora.

"Thanks Stella!" said Musa.

"Alright to Sparks!" said Tecna. Miss. Faragonda walked into the room.

"Miss. Faragonda!" said Layla.

"I just came to tell you girls good luck!" said Miss. Faragonda.

"Thank Miss. Faragonda!" said Kiara.

"Girls let's go!" said Roxy. They walked out to the ship and took off.

* * *

**Sorry not updating sooner and for the short chapter. Plus for all the spelling mistakes in the other chapters.**


	14. Sparks back to Life

Flora: Kiara doesn't own Winx Club.

Anagan's ghost: Thank God.

Flora: Anagan you're suppose to be dead!

Anagan's ghost: I am dead.

Winx: GOOD STAY THAT WAY!

Duman: You tell him girls.

**Chapter 13: Sparks back to Life**

The ship landed on Sparks. They walked out and saw the shape Sparks was in.

"Why does it look even worse than before?" asked Stella.

"The last time we were here was three years ago. We had just started our magic training Stella!" said Stella.

"Come on let's focus." said Tecna. The girls looked at her. "Now I found the eight point where each of need to be for it to work." She brought up a map.

"Wow! Tecna, this is great!" said Musa.

"Yeah!" said Kiara.

"Now a specialist or in Kiara's case the wizards will need to go with us because it will take almost all of our power!" said Tecna. Sky walked over to Bloom, Brandon walked over to Stella, Helia walked over by Flora, Riven walked over to Musa, Timmy walked over to Tecna, Nabu walked over to Layla, Ogron, Gantlos, and Duman walked over to Kiara, and Seto walked over to Roxy.

"Tell us where to go." Bloom said as she looked at her.

"Here take these." Tecna said as she waved her hand and a band appeared around each their wrists. "These bands have the coordinates and are communicators."

"Nice Tecna!" said Layla.

"Alright girls, lets get to work!" said Bloom.

"Once you get to your location, let the others know." said Tecna. Bloom grabbed Sky's hand, Stella grabbed Brandon's hand, Flora grabbed Helia's hand, Tecna grabbed Timmy's hand, Layla grabbed Nabu's hand, Kiara grabbed Duman's and Ogron's hand, Ogron grabbed Gantlos hand, and Roxy grabbed Seto's hand, they teleported away.

"Bloom here, I'm at my location." said Bloom.

"Stella here, so am I." said Stella.

"Flora here, I'm at my spot." said Flora.

Tecna here, I'm at my coordinates." said Tecna.

Layla here, I'm in position." said Layla.

Kiara here, I'm ready." said Kiara.

Roxy here, Let's do this." said Roxy.

"Alright you know what to do!" said Tecna.

"Right! LIXIRIX SPELL!" the Winx said in unison. A red beam came out of Bloom's hands and collided with Roxy's and Stella's. An orange beam came out of Stella's hands and collided with Bloom's and Flora's. A light green beam came out of Flora's hands and collided with Stella's and Musa's. A dark purple beam came out of Musa's hands and collided with Flora's and Tecna's. A light purple beam came out of Tecna's hands and collided with Musa's and Layla's. A dark green beam came out of Layla's hands and collided with Tecna's and Kiara's. A pink beam came out of Kiara's hands and collided with Tecna's and Roxy's. A teal beam came out of Roxy's hands and collided with Kiara's and Bloom's.

The beams eventually went all the away around the planet and made a rainbow beam. The beam became solid and the girls fell to the ground. Sky helped Bloom, Brandon helped Stella, Helia helped Flora, Timmy helped Tecna, Nabu helped Layla, Duman helped Kiara, and Seto helped Roxy.

"You girls did it!" said Ogron.

"No Ogron that was only part of it. We still need three more beams to do!" said Tecna.

"I don't know how many more I can do!" said Roxy.

"We have to Roxy!" said Bloom.

"Alright girls go to the second location!" said Tecna. They took off to the next coordinates.

"Bloom here, I'm at my location." said Bloom.

"Stella here, so am I." said Stella.

"Flora here, I'm at my spot." said Flora.

Tecna here, I'm at my coordinates." said Tecna.

Layla here, I'm in position." said Layla.

Kiara here, I'm ready." said Kiara.

Roxy here, Let's do this." said Roxy.

"Alright you know what to do!" said Tecna.

"Right! LIXIRIX SPELL!" the Winx said in unison. A light blue beam came out of Bloom's hands and collided with Roxy's and Stella's. A yellow beam came out of Stella's hands and collided with Bloom's and Flora's. A light pink beam came out of Flora's hands and collided with Stella's and Musa's. A dark blue beam came out of Musa's hands and collided with Flora's and Tecna's. A light green beam came out of Tecna's hands and collided with Musa's and Layla's. A lime green beam came out of Layla's hands and collided with Tecna's and Kiara's. A black beam came out of Kiara's hands and collided with Tecna's and Roxy's. A dark pink beam came out of Roxy's hands and collided with Kiara's and Bloom's.

The beams eventually went all the away around the planet and made a rainbow beam. The beam became solid and the girls fell to the ground. Sky helped Bloom, Brandon helped Stella, Helia helped Flora, Timmy helped Tecna, Nabu helped Layla, Duman helped Kiara, and Seto helped Roxy.

"Half way done!" said Kiara.

"You girls won't be able to finish. It's too dangerous!" said Sky.

"Sky if we stop now we will loose our powers forever!" said Tecna.

"WHAT!" said Duman.

"Tecna's right, if we don't finish what we've started we lose our powers." said Kiara.

"You girls knew about this?" asked Riven.

"Yeah, the reason we didn't tell is because we knew you would try and talk us out of it!" said Musa.

"Alright girls go to the third location!" said Tecna. They took off to the next coordinates.

"Bloom here, I'm at my location." said Bloom.

"Stella here, so am I." said Stella.

"Flora here, I'm at my spot." said Flora.

Tecna here, I'm at my coordinates." said Tecna.

Layla here, I'm in position." said Layla.

Kiara here, I'm ready." said Kiara.

Roxy here, Let's do this." said Roxy.

"Alright you know what to do!" said Tecna.

"Right! LIXIRIX SPELL!" the Winx said in unison. This time instead of eight different colors it was just the rainbow beam, but it took longer than the last two to solidify. The beam became solid and the girls fell to the ground. Sky helped Bloom, Brandon helped Stella, Helia helped Flora, Timmy helped Tecna, Nabu helped Layla, Duman helped Kiara, and Seto helped Roxy.

"Is it me or are they getting longer?" asked Layla panting.

"No, they're getting longer!" said Stella panting.

"I'm just glad there is just one more!" said Bloom.

"Alright girls go to the last location!" said Tecna.

"Can't we take a break?" asked Flora.

"No, we have to finish the last ring!" said Tecna. They took off to the next coordinates.

"Bloom here, I'm at my location." said Bloom.

"Stella here, so am I." said Stella.

"Flora here, I'm at my spot." said Flora.

Tecna here, I'm at my coordinates." said Tecna.

Layla here, I'm in position." said Layla.

Kiara here, I'm ready." said Kiara.

Roxy here, Let's do this." said Roxy.

"Alright you know what to do!" said Tecna.

"Right! LIXIRIX SPELL!" the Winx said in unison. This time instead of eight different colors it was just the rainbow beam, but it took longer than the last three to solidify. The beam became solid and the girls fell to the ground. Sky helped Bloom, Brandon helped Stella, Helia helped Flora, Timmy helped Tecna, Nabu helped Layla, Duman helped Kiara, and Seto helped Roxy.

The rainbow beams grew brighter and brighter. They started to spin and rotate around the planet. They got faster and faster. That when the ice and snow started to melt. Revealing Sparks how it was before the Ancient witches attacked. Even the residents of the kingdom came back.

Once the rings disappeared the girls passed out. The specialist and wizards carried them back to the ship to let them rest.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my first Winx Fanfiction. There is only going to be one more chapter. Please review.**

**After this story I'm going to write a prequel to this one how Kiara and Duman met and fell in love. **


	15. Gemix

Valtor's ghost: Thank god this story is almost over.

Anagan's ghost: I'll agree to that.

Duman: No I don't want the story to end.

Ogron: Kiara can you drag it a on for a little bit longer?

Kiara: I don't know.

Gantlos: Please!

Anagan and Valtor's Ghost: NO, END IT!

Winx: SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!

**Chapter 14: Gemix**

The girls finally woke up and when they did they were in the arms of the one that they loved. They were slowly lifted into the air as a light shown down on them.

"They're getting their Gemix!" said Sky.

Bloom: She wore a light blue that split and trail off to the right just below her waist. On the inside was pink. The top part was a red heart with a light pink heart around it. She had light blue knee high heel boots with a red heart at the ankles. Her hair was pulled into a braid except her bangs with a small gold crown. Her wings were small butterfly wings, but it looks like they're on fire. She had a gold staff that had two dragons at the top with their tails wined around the staff.

Stella: She wore a yellow and silver top and a yellow skirt that split down the middle and trailed to the back. The end of the skirt was attached to her left wrist. She had a yellow band around her right wrist and upper left arm. She had a blue necklace. She had yellow high heel sandals. Her wings were like Bloom, but yellow and silver. She had a gold staff that had a yellow sun and a silver half moon in the sun.

Flora: She wore a green dress with a light purple trench coat. She had green high heel sandals with flower bands. She had a flower headband with a pink rose off to the right side. Her wings were like the others, but were pink, yellow, green, and purple. The bottom part of her wings was flowers. She had a golden staff at had a pink rose resting on leaves and a flower arch behind it.

Musa: She wore light purple and pink dress that widened at the waist. Her shoes were light purple and light pink high heels with red ribbon around her ankles. She had a light pink bangle around each wrist and a light purple necklace. Her hair was pulled into a bun with a light pinkish-purple headband and a small crown in the middle. Her wings were like the others except the top of her wings were smooth and the bottom was not. She had a gold staff with a music swirl at the top.

Tecna: She wore a pale blue shirt with a purple and green vest over it. Het pants were purple with a green waistband with blue studs. The ends of her sleeves were the same way. Her shoes were yellow, teal, and purple mid high heel boots. She had a purple and green hat in her hair off the left side. Her wings were light the other, but purple yellow and teal. She had a gold staff with a triangle and a green gem in the middle on the top.

Layla: She wore teal mid-drift top. Her pant was like fish scales that half way down her lower legs then went to lace. Her shoes were teal high heel sandals. She had a bracelet on each wrist and a pearl necklace. She had pearls in her hair. Her wing were like the other just smoother and light blue, a darker blue, and green. Plus it looked like fish scales. She had a gold staff that had her Believix shield on the top.

Kiara: She wore a dark pink dress that was flared at the end and a black trench coat. Her shoes were black knee-high heel boots. She had black bands on each of her wrists and a black necklace. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a gold tiara and a black gem in the middle. Her wings were exactly just like Bloom's but were red and back. She had a gold staff with gems like a clock: a ruby at 12, a sapphire at 3, an emerald at 6, a diamond at 9, and a black crystal in the middle.

Roxy: She wore a yellow and green butterfly mid-drift top. She had yellow and green short shorts with a green skirt behind it. Her shoes were green and yellow high heels. She had a gold band around each wrist and a gold necklace. Her hair was much fancier with a gold paw print tiara. Her wings were like the others, but looked like a paw print. She had a gold staff with a green paw print that had small butterflies on it.

The girls landed gentle on their feet as the light slowly disappeared. The boys stood there in amazement.

"Can't believe that we are guardian fairies!" said Roxy.

"I guess this means good-bye! Now that we are guardian fairies we need to protect our home worlds!" said Bloom.

"Yeah, you're right!" said Kiara.

"No matter what, friends forever!" said Flora. They did a group hug.

"WINX FOREVER!" they said in unison.

_Bloom's POV:_

Sky and I went to the castle. It was good to finally meet my parents, but I would miss the girls.

_Stella's POV:_

Brandon and I went to Solaria. It was good to be home, but I know that Alfea would be home too.

_Flora's POV:_

Helia and I went to Linphea. Home sweet home, but I already missed the girls.

_Musa's POV:_

Riven and I went to Melody. Home wasn't home with out the girls.

_Tecna's POV:_

Timmy and I went to Zenith. For some reason I felt empty with out the girls.

_Layla's POV:_

Nabu and I went back to Andros, but it just wasn't the same.

_Kiara's POV:_

Ogron, Gantlos, Duman, and I went to Crystal. Right away Ogron and Gantlos fell in love with two fairies. I really missed the girls.

_Roxy's POV:_

Seto and I went to Tir Nan Og. I missed the girls; we're been through so much together. It was hard to believe our fairy journey was over.

_Normal POV:_

About a month later Sparks had a princess ball and the girls were the first one's to reply. It was good to see each other again. So Kiara made a crystal set of all the girls in each of their fairy forms for each of them. After the ball each of them went back to their worlds.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I posted links to the girls fairy forms just in case all except Kiara's. Also please review.**


End file.
